wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Battus
Battus is a male SilkWing who comes from a family of rich yet kind SilkWings. A bright pink dragon who can make your eyes bleed, just wait. A spoilt and snooty SilkWing, he nevers bows down to anyone with his arrogance. However, he may seem like a nice dragon on the inside, only cut asunder. Only those who can resist the dragon can out this sensitive side together. Appearance Battus is a dragon who will certainly make your eyes bleed. His horns are pale pink, and his atteanae are baby pink. His ridge is awfully dark, with pastel green eyes and a pink face. His head is long and slender, with shiny effects. His neck is arched like an arrow. His underbelly is dark pink. Battus has polished pastel pink scales, overlayered with dark pink. White dots flow through his scales, with his spine bright. Battus' wings contain of a pink shell, with a nearky purple pink colour for the stripes. Battus has long and slender legs. His claws are grey and awfully sharp talons. They could be used a weapon, and despite thier constant use, don't have any scars or bad effects. Battus' tail is skinny, with a sharp end. Powers Battus can sense danger through vibrations in his antennae, something that greatly annoys the SilkWing. He is also a skilled climber, and has been recorded to hang upside down for two hours without flinching. When Battus will get into his cocoon, he will get his wings and normal silk, despite his wishes of being a flamesilk so he can burn idiotic SilkWings. Skills Battus has the gift of punching very powerful, due to not having his silk. The SilkWing can also jump very high, reaching up to the roof when Battus is on the ninth level. Battus can easily dodge attacks, but can't do this against a whole army. Weaknesses Battus' flaws are very easy to see. Not only is he arrogant, but spoilt and harsh. Battus is easily the worst dragon on Pantala, with his flaws easily overshadowing his good qualites. History Battus's ancestors go back decades ago, each lovely, rich SilkWings. Battus is no exception, spoilt by his parents. Due to this, he gained a snooty and spoilt behaviour, something all of his family tree never gained. His parents found this a huge mistake, and they tried to lower his limits. However, that change they did to Battus was permanent, as he screamed so loud it woke up the whole Hive. His parents sighed as they just let Battus be, knowing they couldn't change the eye blinding SilkWing. Battus has still had this spoilt and curel behaviour for his whole life. He's constantly seen as a bully due to this, punching SilkWings he considers weak. He soon turned into a bully, saying for others that they are worthless because they don't have any money. When he said for dragons to go kill themselves, he never meant it. This seemd confusing to the young SilkWing. Why would he want poor dragons to live? Easy. He wasn't as bad as he seemed. This feeling overcamd him each time each dragon felt bad, and he woukd disguise himself as he helped them. Knowing he couldn't change himself, he did the same thing his parents did: Battus let himself be, despite knowing it would make himself worse when he said it. After getting into Misbehavior's Way one time for punching the HiveWings, Battus soon grew to hide his harsh acts from the more superior, but still thinks he is way better then them. The effect left him to slightly fear HiveWings, but he wanted to hide it with arrogance and awful brat like qualites. Each bad thing he did, each good thing dissappeared slightly, until someone could unlock this lovely and misunderstood self. Spread Your Wings (Written by Sbyman!) Battus first appears in Silkworm Hall, in Holly's class. When everyone's introducing themselves, he says his the best, causing Holly to glare at him. He also chuckles at Hairstreak's introduction, trying to turn it into a cough. During art class, Battus decided to paint a bag of gold because he's rich, and mocks everyone for it. While some earn him hive fives, Holly glares at again. When he calls another student chubby, he's sent out of class to the principal's office. Personality Battus is snooty and harsh. Coming from a rich family has made him spoilt and cruel, and is awfully arrogant. He seems to be the bully of his school, throwing insults and words like pathetic to his fellow classmates. He considers his tribe weak, and HiveWings braggers, despite Battus being a bragger himseof. He gets in fights for the fun of it, usually starting it. He punches those who are poor and weak, in attempt to show his strength and wealth. Battus doesn't care about anything except money and gold, and seems to hate everything around him. Or does he, really? His parents mistake of spoiling Battus has had the good inside of him buried under his blinding scales. When he tells someone to die, he doesn't mean it. When his victim has just left, Battus will disguise himself and immediately help the one he bullied. Fragments of his sympathy and kindness take over him when he has helped them, making him seem like a better dragon then his parents made him. Battus deep down, is just misunderstood. One second he tells people to die, the next he's comforting them. He blames himself for being a heartless monster, despite it being his parents mistake. He justs wants to fix himself, but with a reputation of his, Battus believes it can never happen. Relationships Holly Battus finds the SilkWing a complete annoying little curious nuisance and is too sweet for his taste. He hates it when Holly stands up for Hairstreak, making Battus hate her even more. He hasn't shown a kind side to her yet, but hopes he could. Hairstreak Battus considers Hairstreak his main bully victim. He has sometimes made the butterfly loving SilkWing skip school, something he is proud of. Battus hates it when Hairstreak has rarely sassed him, finding a more burning hatred. Battus has disguised himself a bunch of times to help Hairstreak, and fills guilty for bullying him. Moth Where to start for this......enemy relationship? Battus is throughingly annyoed at his nickname "pink SilkWing", and how Moth protects one of his bully vicitms, Holly. He would have be happy to bully her himself, but knows she is fierce. Kaiser Despite their simliar personalites, Battus just wants to get Kaiser under his feet. Her ego is way more stronger then his, and want to hurt her so bad. Battus doesn't even say Kasier's name, instead referring to her as Makeup-lips or Tree. Trivia * Battus's bad side say he has Emetophobia, the fear of vomiting. His actual fear is Arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. * Battus was originally made to suffer from axienty, but got rid of it due to planning it to future characters. * His parents are currently unnamed and unconfirmed, so Battus just calls them mother and father. * Battus was once going to be blue, but Itchy wanted to sve that blue ref for another character. * Battus is the second SilkWing Itchy has ever created, the first being Hairstreak. * Instead of saying OMG, Battus used OMC, SHORT for Oh My Clearsight! * A battus is a type of butterfly, or more the less, a nickname of the Pipevine Swallowtail. Quotes "OMC, DO YOU HONESTLY EVER SHUT UP?!?!" "Oh my Clearsight! Can you leave your mouth and go somewhere else, for spirits sake?!" "You are such a know it all, I want to throw up because of you." Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets